Past lives
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: Keroro tries to make an invasion plan that everyone insists will fail due to being based on a fictional book, and a nonexistent kingdom. What Keroro does not know is this country is not like any normal pekoponian country and holds the key to each of the characters lives. Back before they were born. Love does not disappear after death it just merely waits for it's owner again.
1. It begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

**Warning: The historical accuracy of this story is 0. The landscape is fictional and made up, and so is the inventions and time zones. Why? Because I didn't know any of this.**

**Also. I'm sorry if you're following some of my other stories. I honestly am procrastinating on them.**

**Sorry! I'm a horrible person!**

**Also there will be pairings in this. Which ones? The ones I support. You'll have to stalk me to find out what those are. **

* * *

Keroro bounded up to Kululu's laboratory. He was out of Gundam to build so he was going to ask Kululu for some. He'd just lie and make it invasion related when all he wanted to do was play with toys.

"Kululu! I need some more Gundam to let the pekoponians guard down to make them think I'm just lazy and love to play with toys." Keroro bellowed.

"Ku, ku, ku. Well that's because you are lazy and love to play with toys. How about you order me to do something invasion related okay? I'm not making a machine to give birth to Gundam for no reason. That's too nice." Kululu responded harshly. Keroro groaned and left sadly. He sat down in his room with pen and paper to figure out a great invasion plan that would make his platoon so happy that they showered him in Gundam.

"Invasion plan…Invasion plan…" He thought to himself, tapping the pen to his frog chin. After a few hours of sitting and thinking he finally figured a random pointless idea out. "I'll bring soldiers from the medieval times and make them my loyal companions to fight for me against Pekopon!" Keroro yelped. "Now…I've heard from all my various fairytale books that there was a pekoponian kingdom that had pretty advanced technology roughly two thousand years ago….So I'll just ask Kululu to make a machine that can transport soldiers from that time!" Keroro smiled, "Oh, but I'll need the coordinates…" He rushed to his bookshelf to get one of his make believe fairy tale books. He looked up what everyone besides him knew were nonexistent coordinates. Keroro mapped out exactly where it was. "Ah… I'm sure the soldiers from this book will be thrilled to fight for me. After all in this book their countries were plunged into war." Keroro held the book carefully looking at it happily and unaware that fairy tales were well…Fairy tales.

Keroro's book was called star crossed, a chapter book with pictures that described a fantasy kingdom named Ebilon, in a war with the neighboring kingdom of Klastiam. In the book the princess and prince of both kingdoms met, fell in love and tragically died for their kingdoms and love at the end. This wasn't particularly Keroro's favorite book, it was more of a Giroro book to him, but he still liked it due to what he thought was historical accuracy about Pekopon.

He smiled, hugged the book to his chest, and skipped off to the invasion room to tell his subordinates about his plan.

"Invasion plan now!" He called for his platoon over a loudspeaker. They all came rather quickly.

"What's the invasion plan now, Keroro?" Giroro asked, sitting down to polish a weapon. Giroro narrowed his eyes and saw the fairy tale book in Keroro's hands. "Oh no…Not another lame fairy tale plot." He begged. Keroro was silent.

"Well….I'm not acting it out this time if that's what you're asking!" He retorted not denying that the plan had to do with a fairy tale. Giroro was silent.

"Oh! Sergeant! What is the plan this time?" Tamama asked raising his hand excitedly.

"It's to transport soldiers from two thousand years ago from this story and kingdom to us so we can use them for the invasion!" Keroro stated proudly. Everyone was silent. Giroro was the first to point out the flaw in that plan.

"Fairy tales aren't real. The kingdom from your fairy tale doesn't exist." Giroro pointed out. Keroro was silent for a moment.

"Yes it does! This is a nonfiction book!" He raised the book above his head so all except Keroro could see the words on the book that read: Fiction.

"Ku, ku, ku….Well, don't worry captain. I support your plan one hundred percent." Kululu laughed, in reality only wanting to embarrass Keroro by making some expensive machine that didn't work because the kingdom didn't exist.

"Really Kululu?" Keroro asked his eyes shining, "You're the best!" He jumped down from his pedestal and gave Kululu a hug, earning a jealous growl from Tamama.

"Ku, ku, ku. Get off of me now." Kululu ordered, "Anyway, the soldiers who come out will want someone to talk to, so you'll have to stand right next to the machine. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed, knowing his machine would probably explode from trying to find something that didn't exist, and thus exploding Keroro too.

"Aye, aye, sir." Keroro saluted, happy that someone supported his plan.

"I support your plan too, sergeant!" Tamama lied to get attention.

"Thanks." Keroro went up to Tamama to pat his head.

"I support your plan too, Uncle…But….What if you run into your past self and take him out of his time zone?" Angol Mois asked worriedly. Keroro tried not to snicker.

"Moa-dono. Reincarnation doesn't exist, except with your people. And I doubt if reincarnation actually existed I would be on Pekopon." Keroro laughed, "Thanks for your concern over nothing." Angol Mois was silent due to not sticking up for herself.

"Well, I don't support your plan. This kingdom doesn't exist. You just got it from a stupid fairy tale book!" Giroro growled. Keroro tossed him the fairy tale.

"Read it. You may like it. The two main characters oddly remind me of you and Natsumi-dono." Keroro shrugged.

"Me and Natsumi?" Giroro looked at the cover, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to read the book our plan is based off of…" Giroro lied. Keroro gave a superior smirk.

"Keroro-kun, I too support your plan." Dororo smiled.

"Dororo? When did you get here?" Keroro asked. Dororo sobbed. "Anyway, how long do you think it will take you to make the machine for this plan, Kululu?"

"A few minutes. Ku, ku, ku." Kululu laughed, knowing he was just going to throw some junk together, "Follow me to the lab." He ordered. Everyone followed him.

It took less than a few minutes for Kululu to sift through the garbage make a random machine that he thought had no purpose except to explode, and put in the imaginary coordinates and timeline that he thought didn't exist.

"Ku, ku, ku. You stand here, captain. Who wants to do the honors of pressing the giant red button of doom?" Kululu asked.

"Doom?" Keroro asked, shaking and standing next to the machine.

"Ku, ku, ku." Kululu answered.

"I will, I have to prove that nothing will happen the button is pressed." Giroro volunteered.

"Ku, ku, ku….Thank you for volunteering…Moa-chan." Kululu smiled. Giroro looked behind him unaware the Angol girl had volunteered too.

"But I never volunteered!" Angol Mois looked confused. Kululu laughed knowing something about Angol Mois that everyone else didn't. He gave her the button then made a bomb shelter for him to hide in.

Everyone else except for Keroro seemed to take the cue and duck for cover.

"1/100000000000000, ARMAGGEDON!" Angol Mois hit the button with her Lucifer spear blowing up the what everyone thought was a useless machine and Keroro.

When the smoke cleared, oddly enough the machine was intact and Keroro was on the ground collapsed.

"Strange…Ku, ku, ku…" Kululu looked at the machine and poked it letting it fall over in a heap of trash, "It strangely enough said it worked and transported, the captain…" Kululu let out a breath.

Giroro looked at Keroro on the ground.

"Well, he's right here." Giroro went up to him. He kicked his head for Keroro to wake up. Keroro did not stir. Nor did he breath. Giroro quickly checked for pulse, finding nothing. He kneeled down next to him.

"Keroro…" He growled, holding his arm to check for signs of life. He got nothing.

"His spirit is not here." Dororo realized mystically. Shock greeted the platoon.

* * *

**Please review! I'm sorry for the randomness it should be getting more awesome and weird next chapter. Um...Yeah, it's sadly enough not one of my best works. **


	2. In a new world

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog. If I did…Well, let's just say there would be some serious making out scenes. **

** Hopefully this chapter will start actually diving into the plot!**

* * *

Keroro's eyes drifted open. He smelled fresh air instead of the curry filled scent of Kululu's lab. The blue sky was all his eyes could see and his body felt grass under him.

All he could deduce is that he was not inside any longer.

"Very funny, Kululu, taking me outside in my confusion." Keroro laughed. He felt odd. Maybe Kululu had given him alcohol after the explosion. He began to squirm and move to make sure he was working properly.

He wiggled his arms, fingers, legs, feet and…Toes?" Keroro looked down at his feet confused. Last time he checked he didn't have toes. That was a pekoponian thing only. Strangely enough he was feeling oddly warm too.

He let his arms lift himself up so he could gaze down on his lower body. He was dressed in silver armor and wore boots. He was at least four times taller than normal. He looked at his hands.

"I've become a pekoponian! This really isn't funny, Kululu!" He yelled. Silence greeted. He looked around realizing he was nowhere near the Hinata house. He screamed, hoping he wasn't stuck in this pekoponian form.

"Karl! Are you all right?" A young teenage boy asked running out of some forest and to the grassy field to Keroro after the scream, he led a horse next to him. He looked pretty cute and nice, with big black eyes and red hair. Oddly enough his voice sounded like Private Tamama.

"Private Tamama?" Keroro asked rubbing his head and wondering if Tamama had turned pekoponian too.

"Private? Is something private, my knight? Should I leave?" The boy looked to his side nervously.

"Your knight? You're not the private are you…" Keroro trailed off looking down disappointed.

"The private? Is that a name? Is she a lover of yours? IF SHE IS I WILL KILL HER!" The cute boy's eyes became beady and steam started pouring out of his mouth.

"Uh, no….She's not a lover of mine. He's a boy, a friend of mine." Keroro tried to diffuse this boy's attitude.

"A FRIEND YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME ABOUT? I'LL PUNCH THE LIFE OUT OF HIM!" The boy yelled. Keroro shivered, wondering if Tamama was indeed this boy and had perhaps forgotten him or pranking him.

"Uh…Where am I?" Keroro asked trying to change the subject from Tamama, knowing this person wasn't happy about it.

"You mean you don't remember, sir?" The boy asked confused.

"I think I've been transported somewhere where I'm not supposed to be…Darn that Kululu." Keroro cursed. The boy's eyes widened.

"You must have amnesia!" The boy decided.

"No, no I don't." Keroro denied. "Where am I?"

"I'll answer that for you if you say your name." The red haired boy argued. Keroro sighed.

"Keroro." He answered, not telling anymore to the pekoponian. The boy's mouth dropped open.

"You do have amnesia! You don't even remember your own name!" The boy decided.

"Oh, yeah? Well than what's my name? Where am I?" Keroro asked, hoping to get some information about his location.

"Karl Green of course, one of the kingdoms royal nights. And you're in Ebilon. Our home." The boy looked confused.

"Ebilon…Kululu's machine must have worked! But it must have transported me instead of soldiers…" Keroro trailed off, not knowing anything about his surroundings except for what he had read in the book, which to be honest he had skimmed. "So, I'm a knight?" He asked.

"Yep. You know, maybe you need some sleep…I don't know how you could have forgotten everything about your life…" The boy trailed off.

"What's your name? Who are you?" Keroro asked.

"Why, you're loyal squire of course! I'm Tama black. You even forgot about me?" He asked. Keroro resisted the urge to nod his head. He wanted to use some special keronian technology to scan this person to see if he was in fact Tamama, but he didn't have any of the technology at the moment. He decided to just quiz this person on how similar he was with Tamama.

"Do you like sweets?" Keroro asked. The boy's eyes shined.

"I knew you hadn't forgotten me! Sweets are my favorite food of course." He took a bag of sweet rolls from his pocket and began munching on them. "These are so good!" He smiled. Keroro watched him confused. The voice, the personality, this person had to be Tamama! But how? He was two thousand years in the past…

He began remembering a conversation before he went through with this plan.

_"What if you run into your past self?" _Keroro recalled Angol Mois asking that. He had laughed at her and calmly told her only Angols had reincarnation and even if he was reincarnated from someone it wouldn't be a pekoponian. Right now he was seriously doubting himself. He took a deep breath and asked the question which would decide for him if he was in his past self's body and if he was talking to the past Tamama.

"Do I like playing with children's toys and slipping on banana peels?" He finally asked. Tama's eyes gleamed again.

"YOU REALLY DO REMEMBER!" He went up to Keroro and hugged him, "Those habits are so weird that you couldn't have chosen them randomly to ask about. You must remember some things before the amnesia." Tama smiled, "I'm so glad."

_Yeah, definitely our past selves from two thousand years ago. I can't believe Angol Mois was spot on with her question…_Keroro thought to himself, _That means that everyone else might be here as well…Maybe meeting them might let them give me help to go back to my timeline. _He thought.

"Tama?" Keroro asked. Tama blushed.

"Uh…My knight…Are we on first name basis now?" He asked, "Oh me and knight will be all lovey-dovey when that happens…" He whispered to himself fantasizing.

"Uh…No…Okay, my squire! I must meet some friends of mine to regain my memory. Let us go find them!" He said dramatically.

"Yay! A trip with my knight!" Tama looked up happily, helped Keroro up onto the horse, climbed behind him and clung onto Keroro's waist making him feel very awkward.

"Which way to town?" He asked. Tama pointed and continued clinging on as Keroro desperately tried to figure out how to ride a horse.

* * *

**Wow. This story is really weird. Okay please review!**


	3. Read it

**Disclaimer: I do not own sgt. Frog.**

* * *

After some instruction from Tama on how to ride a horse, Keroro seemed to get the hang of it.

_Just think medieval thoughts… _He reminded himself on the trip hoping his fear of westerns wouldn't act up on the horse. Luckily, it didn't, because he was too preoccupied on the way Tama was clinging to him. _I guess he's a butt kisser in every life… _He finally decided. _Yes, Tamama is a good boy who follows the rules perfectly. He really idolizes his commander. _

"My knight…We're in town." Tama announced, happily. Only after Keroro got off his horse did Tamama's past self let go of his waist. "Oh yay! You and I are on a trip together in town….Alone! We can be all lovey dovey now!" Tama giggled like a school boy and blushed.

_Really should have read the book properly that I was going to base an invasion plan on. _Keroro decided, briefly wondering if Tamama's past self was homosexual, then brushing off the thought knowing for a fact that Tamama was not.

"Maybe we should find someone in the knights that I remember!" Keroro suggested, knowing that if there was Tamama and his past self, Kululu, Giroro and other were sure to be there. Due to his stupidity he didn't even consider the fact that they might not be knights due to knights being just one occupation.

"Aw…I guess our lovey dovey outing will just have to wait…" Tama sighed. "Hm…Knights that my knight is close to…." Tama thought for a moment, "Well there is Rogoko Deputy…But honestly he creeps me out…" Tama admitted.

"Explain him." Keroro ordered.

"He…" Tama bit his lip, "Likes the law, I guess?" Keroro looked down at his squire waiting for him to continue. "Um….He takes care of his sick sister…"

"Anything else?" Keroro asked, waiting for something that would clue him into who this was.

"He….Likes to laugh…A lot…I mean he can't even stop!" Tama admitted, "And he says everything so dramatically and appears in the wrong time and place…Interrupting my and my knight's lovey dovey moments…" Tama glared angrily. "And then his sick sister apologizes for him as if this will make it better…." Tama looked like he was about to punch a hole through a wall.

"Whoa! He's Kogoro?" Keroro asked himself. Tama looked up confused.

"Huh?" Tama asked. Keroro waved his hand in front of his face. Maybe he'd better ask about Natsumi and Fuyuki-dono instead.

"Is there anyone who goes by the name of Natsumi or Fuyuki?" Keroro asked. Tama shook his head. Keroro looked down, perhaps he better describe them instead. "Pink haired girl and a boy with blue hair in an antenna who are siblings?" He asked again. Tama smiled.

"Well….There's very few people with pink hair, but what you seem to be describing is Princess Summer!" Tama smiled.

"Princess?" Keroro asked, he tried to mentally go back into his head and look at the parts of the book he had read. He recalled Princess Summer being one of the main characters of the book whom had fallen in love with a prince from a different kingdom whom she was at war with, he recalled that she had reminded him of Natsumi. "That's her." He replied. Tama smiled.

"I knew you would remember the princess! Don't you remember that we serve her?" Tama asked. Keroro groaned. So he was Natsumi's slave in every life, huh?

"Yeah. I recall serving her." He groaned. Tama smiled.

"Perhaps we should go see her then! After all you're one of her top knights to fight the war against Klastiam!" Tama reminded him.

"War? Crap! I have to fight a war?" He groaned. Tama nodded slowly. Keroro clutched his head desperately trying to remember how the war went with Klastiam. All he could get was an image of a Gundam, due to distractions and skimming of his book.

"CURSE YOU BOOK SKIMMING! YOU SHALL BE MY ETERNAL ENEMY!" Keroro yelled up at the sky. He expected it to rain dramatically increasing his anger at the world, but the sky remained sunny. _At least when I had been book skimming I looked at the pictures_. He reminded himself. He smiled. And tried to recall the outcome of the pictures, only one word floated to his mind, _death. _Then he recalled it was death for the princess, not him. Or was it? He still couldn't recall due to his stupid habit of not doing work…

"Um…My knight? You seemed to be lost in thought. YOU'RE NOT THINKING ABOUT SOME GIRL, ARE YOU?" Tama yelled becoming angry again.

"No. I'm thinking about spoilers." Keroro answered honestly. This sentence made absolutely no sense to Tama.

"Hahah…Sure…Okay." Tama laughed nervously, "We better get you to the princess. She'll know what to do with your amnesia!" Keroro nodded, and let Tama take his hand and lead him to the castle as he thought.

He flashed back to reading the book this place was based on, he had skimmed it so why had he made an invasion plan on it? How had he found coordinates? If he had never really finished the book how did he know the ending about the two main characters dying, but he didn't know what happened to the countries?

He flashed back to reading the book.

_"This book is so boring! Too much romance not enough Gundam! I can't believe this fairy tale is a pekoponian text book!" He yelled, when obviously there was nothing important about the book. _

_ "Is something wrong, Uncle?" Angol Mois asked, coming into his room._

_ "Yeah! Pekopon's history is written in this book, but I don't want to finish it and my eyes just kind of…Skim it….Would you read it for me so I can say I read it?" Keroro asked._

_ "Sure! But how will you know what happened in it, then?" Angol Mois asked confused. Keroro thought for a moment._

_ "Write a hundred page report on what happened, then read it to me." He ordered. She nodded and did so._

_ Of course as she read it out loud, he had fallen asleep bored of her voice and all the important stuff she was saying like 'Uncle, I'm pretty sure this character was you, or I remember this in MY past life!' But of course Keroro hadn't listened and only awoke for her last quick summary to wrap the book up of, "And Princess Summer and her beloved Prince died. Like yay!" Then he clapped and had pretended that he was awake for the whole thing._

End flashback.

"Hm….Probably should have read the book…." Keroro said aloud to himself, "Well…At least I was awake to hear one sentence of the one hundred pages Moa-dono wrote for me!" Keroro smiled, unaware how much work he had put Angol Mois through for nothing.

"My knight…We're here." Tama announced pointing to the castle that towered above them, "We'll see the princess soon."

* * *

**Woot! I updated! Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the random chapter. Hopefully in the next one we'll see Princess Summer, (Natsumi.)**

**Okay. For all of you that can't keep up with the old character's in the pasts names.**

**Tamama: Tama black (Creative huh?)**

**Keroro: Karl Green**

**Natsumi: Princess Summer.**

**Fuyuki: (SPOILER) Prince Winter. (I'm so creative!)**

**Please review!**

**Oh and remember...If you don't finish you're book or skim it you'll end up like Keroro. SO READ YOUR BOOKS. (Or skip to the end like me. =) ) **


End file.
